


Hot Boy Meets Literal Hot Boy

by lichcraft



Series: A Matter of Time and Space (The Shadowgast Collection) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Shadowgast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichcraft/pseuds/lichcraft
Summary: “Danke, come again.”Caleb sighed. It was another one of those days, he supposed, leaning on the counter and fiddling with a little ceramic mushroom. Caduceus has asked him to step in for a shift at the cafe after Mollymauk called in sick, and who was he to say no? Caduceus was always well-intentioned, patient, attentive when Caleb needed his help, and Caleb could use the extra pay. Caleb couldn’t decide what was worse, though: the endless rush of a busy day, leaving his thoughts and hands preoccupied but bone-tired by the end of the day, or days like today. Days that just dragged on, with nothing to do but wipe down the same counters endlessly and glance at the door every two minutes. Days where his body was tired but his mind was wide awake and aching to do something, anything other than just standing here. He was left to count the minutes.Bells chimed, signalling the arrival of a customer. Finally—Caleb froze, his ears turning pink. Hot Boy was back.





	Hot Boy Meets Literal Hot Boy

“_Danke_, come again.”

  
Caleb sighed. It was another one of those days, he supposed, leaning on the counter and fiddling with a little ceramic mushroom. Caduceus had asked him to step in for a shift at the cafe after Mollymauk called in sick, and who was he to say no? Caduceus was always well-intentioned, patient, attentive when Caleb needed his help, and Caleb could use the extra pay. Caleb couldn’t decide what was worse, though: the endless rush of a busy day, leaving his thoughts and hands preoccupied but bone-tired by the end of the day, or days like today. Days that just dragged on, with nothing to do but wipe down the same counters endlessly and glance at the door every two minutes. Days where his body was tired but his mind was wide awake and aching to do something, anything other than just standing here. He was left to count the minutes.  
Bells chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer. _Finally_—

  
Caleb froze, his ears turning pink. _Hot Boy was back_.

  
Hot Boy was the name Jester had affectionately given the name of Caleb’s favorite customer. They hadn’t been able to figure out his name yet, but Caleb hoped it was only a matter of time. Hot Boy was beautiful, with deep purple-gray skin, a flash of white hair perfectly styled, and eyes like honey. But his appearance was hardly what had caught Caleb’s attention. Hot Boy floated everywhere, a display of pure magical prowess, clearly gifted in the art of dunamancy, the sole magic that Caleb was seeking information on. Information that was, unfortunately, very scarce.

  
“—alright?”

  
Caleb blinked. _Oh gods. Fuck. He’s speaking to me. Fuck_.

  
“Sorry, could you repeat that for me?” Caleb flushed more as he spoke, willing himself to focus. Hot Boy’s lips turned up into a smirk.

  
“I asked if you were alright. You seem distracted,” he paused, eyes staring intently into Caleb’s own. “And very tired. I don’t blame you. The weather has everyone more out of sorts than usual.”

  
Caleb nodded, “The rain, ja, but also the lack of people. There hasn’t been much stimulation to keep me busy, today. But you’re here now, so. How can I help you?”

Hot Boy gave his usual order. Caleb didn’t even need to write it down. Even without a perfect memory, he would remember this order. As he turned to make the drink, Hot Boy spoke again.

  
“If I may, what is your name? I don’t see you in here regularly, and I haven’t had the time to ask your coworkers.”

  
“Ah, well, that is because I don’t technically work here. I just help out when I’m needed,” he paused, then frowned, feeling a bit stupid. “My name. Right. My name is Caleb Widogast.”

  
“Caleb Widogast.” Hot Boy smiled at him. “I am Essek Thelyss. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And, I hope it’s not too forward of me, but I’ve been looking forward to speaking with you again. I’ve noticed you studying some rather interesting tomes in the moments you haven’t been working, and I’ve been meaning to ask of their nature.”

  
Caleb’s eyes lit up as he placed Hot Boy’s —_Essek’s_— drink on the counter. _He’s noticed me studying. He’s been wanting to talk to me._

  
“_Ja_, I am a wizard, and my friends have been helping in my research lately. This is a good place to read. Just recently I finished a book Caduceus —the owner, that is— that Caduceus lent to me, ah, The Magical and Medicinal Properties of Fungi and Similar Plants. It was a very interesting read.” Caleb paused in his ranting, hardly noticing the rather fond look Essek was giving him. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something, also. Your, erm, floating. That is dunamancy, correct?”

  
Essek’s small smile grew into a toothy grin. “It is, yes. Not to brag, of course, but I’m considered quite the prodigy within certain academic circles. Do you know dunamancy yourself?”

  
_Holyshitholyshitholyshitholysh_— “I do not. I’m greatly interested in the subject, though. I’ve been looking everywhere for even just the mere mention of it, but no matter how many books I check, I cannot seem to find anything.”

  
Essek’s eyes slowly roamed over Caleb’s form, curiosity shining through every shift in expression. Caleb felt himself blushing again. Blue eyes locked on gold.

  
“I could teach you some tricks.”

  
Caleb stuttered and stammered out his gratitude, and they had just finished setting up a time for tomorrow evening when the bells chimed again.

  
“Cayyyyyleb~! I’m here to pick you up so we can meet everyone at Molly’s to— _oh!_” Jester’s eyes finally took in Essek’s form, which was leaning close to Caleb’s own over the counter. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

  
“Hot Boy! You’re back! I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, you can go back to whatever is was you were doing, I’ll be right over here~!”

  
Essek turned slowly back to Caleb. “...Hot Boy?” Caleb went red.

  
“We didn’t know your name, and Jester is not the best at giving nicknames…” Essek looked amused. Caleb thought he was going to melt into a puddle and die right there on the counter. He was hoping for it.

  
“I see. I was rather hoping you would reveal that it was a thing of your design, but it’s… endearing, nonetheless. I suppose both of us should be on our way.”

  
Caleb mumbled something unintelligible, his quick mind having yet to catch up to him. Finally, he managed to choke out, “Tomorrow, then.”

  
Essek smirked down at him. “It’s a date.”

  
Jester, having been eavesdropping, had a look of pure, unadulterated joy on her face, while Caleb was finally beginning to process what the drow had said.

  
“...wait, _was_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another shadowgast fic, this time a modern au. I hope you liked it, any and all feedback is accepted and appreciated!  
Also, sorry if it reads weird? I'm new to ao3's formatting and I can't figure out how to translate all of the stuff in italics over to the text box on here. I'll figure it out eventually and then go back and fix it.


End file.
